hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2092 Pacific hurricane season (Finished project)
Storms Tropical Storm Aaron On May 17, a tropical wave came off of Nicaragua. It quickly organized because of warm waters and El Niño and became Tropical Depression 1-E later that day. It hit slightly warmer waters and became Tropical Storm Aaron the next day. It gradually strengthened over the next few days as it paralleled the Mexican coastline and peaked on May 21 as a 60mph, 994 mb tropical storm. However due to moderate wind shear, Aaron started to weaken. It finally dissipated on May 25 south of Baja California. Aaron caused $1000 due to destroying a flag pole on a ship, and 1 death in Mexico due to rip currents. Hurricane Bree The remains of Tropical Storm Amy in the Atlantic crossed through the Bay of Campeche on June 2. It merged with a tropical wave and steadily gained convection. It became Tropical Depression 2-E caused June 4. It became Tropical Storm Bree the next day. It hit very warm waters and became a hurricane early on June 7. Models were hinting at Bree making landfall as a category 4 major hurricane. But, luckily it made a turn to the left and missed. Bree became a major hurricane on June 9. It hit cooler waters and began weakening later that day. It became a Category 1 hurricane again early on June 11. Wind shear kicked in and Bree became a tropical storm late June 11. It finally dissipated on June 12 due to wind shear. It caused $1 million in damage due to sinking ships and 12 deaths, 5 due to rip currents and 7 due to ship sinkings. 4 people are still missing. Hurricane Connor An small but well-defined area of thunderstorms became Tropical Depression 3-E on the early hours of June 17, and 12 hours later, was named Connor, Connor. which was originally forecasted to hit the Isthmus of Tehuantepec and cross to the Gulf of Mexico. but it never happened. Connor started to quickly intensify, and on June 18. it became an hurricane as it sped up towards Guatemala. Connor caused 6.500 million dollars from flooding alone, which wasnt enough for the retirement of the name. Tropical Storm Delany On June 17 a tropical wave came off of El Salvador and started gaining organization. It went up the Mexican coastline and over the next few days,started gaining more and more organization. Then, on June 20 it skipped tropical deppresion stage and immediately became Tropical Storm Delany. Delany hit slightly warmer waters and hit peak strength with 50mph winds and a pressure of 997 mb. Yet, because of a cut-off low, it weakened into a tropical depression. It dissipated on June 21. as it was absorbed to the low. Delany's remnants killed 4 people in Mexico due to heavy rain and $2 million due to property damage. Invest 94E Later regenerated as Emmy Hurricane Emmy A trough of low pressure and the remnant circulation of Invest 94-E formed an small depression on July 1, The small depression developed enough outflow to be classified as a tropical storm. As Emmy grew larger in size. the wind area did, and 24 hours after being named, it was uprgraded to a minimal hurricane. Emmy later pulled an slow "S" shaped turn, in consequence. It was later uprgraded to a category 2 hurricane. After being upgraded, models showed up Emmy making landfall near Seattle, Washington and Vancouver, Canada. Tropical Storm Fern Hurricane Heidi Hurricane Isobel Tropical Storm Justin Hurricane Kenneth Hurricane Lili-Carly Hurricane Mona Storm names Retirement Due to extreme damages in Seattle (including the space needle), the name Emmy was retired from the naming list. It will be replaced with Ella for the 2098 season. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Pacific Seasons Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Season collabs Category:Seasons with amazing storms Category:Preseason storms Category:Hypothetical hurricanes Category:Pacific hurricane season Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Category 1 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Category 5 Category:Tropical cyclones Category:Unusual storms Category:Long-Lasting storms Category:Wet storms Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Tropical storm Category:Extreme tropical cyclone events Category:Extreme hurricane events Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Seasons Category:List Of Africa Hurricanes Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly Cyclones Category:Costly Seasons Category:Costly Cyclones Category:Costly Storms